Rikudo, Path to enlightenment
by ghost4321
Summary: She who knows all, alongside her husband, the Sage of the Six Paths, saved both worlds from their mother, hell bent on destroying the Sage's world after 'her' power was spread. Now, millennia's later, their first two, their Sun and Moon, finally traveled to their mother's side, intent on saving it just as they did their fathers. Their ancestor's wrath, how long do they have left?
1. Chapter 1

**She who knows all, alongside her husband, the Sage of the Six Paths, saved both worlds from their mother, hell bent on destroying the Sage's world after 'her' power was spread. Now, millennia's later, their first two, their Sun and Moon, finally having come together, traveled to their mother's side, intent on saving it from their ancestor's wrath just as they did their fathers.**

 **Rikudo, Path to enlightenment**

 _Sealing. A powerful skill created for powerful reasons. Created by the one known as 'She who rules all'. Using her indescribable, absolute eyes, she created life, sealing the once doomed world after she and her husband, had finally defeated their mother who had caused the cataclysm._

 _Sealing the immensely powerful destruction that gained form into a space-time immeasurable even by her, the end-time. She, along with her husband, the 'Sage of Six-Paths', recreated the world, in the image of their own world parallel to the current one protected by the everlasting Dreamer and the unrelenting Infinite._

 _Having children of their own, 'angels' they called them. Having created them to watch over their first children, as her husband had returned to his world, the humans who were brought back by the Dreamer after being wiped out during the clash with their all-powerful mother._

 _'Watch over them, even if they do wrong, watch over your little brothers and sisters, show them the right way. Leading them, guiding them to a better future.'_

 _The pure destruction they had sealed away, she who rules all, she knew. She knew it wouldn't stay sealed away forever. She knew she would have to give her life for the planet, to save it from the cataclysm that would be unleashed if it had ever broke free, she would power the seal with her life. And she could see through teary eyes, when it would have to be done, even as she held the first angel in her arms, knowing what his role, the Lightbringer, would play in the grand scheme._

 _Once upon a time, they were pure, beings of the purest white and gold and silver, living by the light, no shadow came in existence. Never did they lie, nor steal nor cheat. They lived Glorious lives with their mother, their brothers and sisters._

 _It wasn't until their mother's oldest, strongest and wisest, her wayward one, the Lightbringer, did it begin. A single argument, a single sentence, and the ebb and flow of time changed. The seed of darkness was born as the light brought by the Morningstar dimmed._

 _No longer was he pure, pure of the white, gold nor silver. He was a being of tainted light, the twilight came to him for answers, answers his mother failed to give him. He didn't blame his mother, she was always thinking of everyone else and listening, oh how she was listening. Yet, did she hear her first's heart? It was her first, and final mistake, she who rules all, would never make that same blunder again. Never again, not even the one eye'd being nor the Corrupter and Annihilator._

 _Banished from the pure heavens, the cloud tops could no longer hold the Morningstar aloft. Angered he was, that his once pure wings grew dark, twelve wings of the upmost black. It was here, when the tailed-god, the one sealed away opposite the end-time, the beginning, by the Dreamer and the Infinite, that it's whispers reached the wayward one._

 _Even being bound by hundreds, thousands, millions of layers of dreams and infinite possibilities, the Lightbringer's hate and malice was enough to lure it's whispers, twisting, molding the once proud Lightbringer into a being of pure darkness._

 _Becoming something more, something of darkness, the wayward child left the realm of the mortals with another being, one that had found him, one that became what he was before he was even born, Lilith, the demon's very own devil. It was here that he created his own realm, one where he would father his own children. One where the once pure being would create his own with his equal._

 _Out of spite, he returned, millennia later, to the realm of the mortals, if only to check on his younger brothers and sisters in the mortal world and the heavens. It was then that he had found that none of them were the same, none of them recognized him, all openly attacked him, cursing him in the name of his father. Seeing this, the rage only intensified._

 _'My son, if only I had done something sooner.'_ _Her voice rang through her wayward child's mind._ _'I could have stopped it from corrupting and twisting your once pure soul. With the Dreamer's help and the Unrelenting's force, we could have vanquished it from the realm completely.'_

 _Angrily, he swore, even as spears of the purest of light rained down on him from his younger siblings, no longer recognizing who he was. He was sure his mother was watching, she was nigh omnipresent, even as the spears were lost in the darkness that surrounded him._

 _'Once again, I have failed as a mother.'_ _Turning his back on his younger siblings, as they cursed his existence, he walked away, heading back to his realm, even as his mothers voice rung through his head once more._ _'I am sorry my wayward son, my morning star. ...But know this, I will bring us together once more, as mother and son, before everything falls apart.'_

 _Reaching his realm once again, he returned home, wishing to see his wife, his children. Going through his land, his rage subsided as he watched all his children grow happy and safe, naming them 72 different names each representing the opposite of his mothers. Finding love amongst themselves and others. He watched, a proud father, as they grew and came into their own. There was hatred, there were fights, there was love, but mostly, there was family._

 _Yet, not all was to be. A single piercing scream, a single weapon cast, and the ignition was set. A war, a great war the likes the planet hadn't seen since the one-eye'd goddess came, chased from the other world by She who rules all and her husband and clashed against the Dreamer._

 _It was in this fight, that he was reunited with his mother, a promise that was finally kept._

 _Having came together with his mother and the Dreamer, to seal away the Corrupter and Annihilator of everything yet again, once and for all, he gave his life away with a smile on his face. Alongside his mother, using the sealing arts he had learned from her, they both used their life to seal the beast away, letting the darkness fade as the Lightbringer was once again amongst his most loving family._

 **Ch I. Ramen?**

Closing the book, he placed it down inside his bag before throwing it over his shoulder once again, a smile settling on his face as he realized the time. _Devils, Angels, Gods. Heh, if only, maybe then I could have some actual fun._ Leaning his head back, feeling the metal pole holding the catwalk against the back of his beanie, he waited on his girlfriend of two years. Sending said smile and waving at the teenagers as they walked past him heading to their homes for the night, he was used to the stares, especially after his club practice.

Being captain of the second year's Martial Arts team, he was always sweaty and glistening after club activities, preferring to spar against the upperclassmen from the college section for a better work out.

His choice of clothing didn't really help against their stares either. His underarmour long sleeved shirt gave the teenage girls a glorious view of his chiseled chest which would give some of the college students a run for their money. Loose burnt orange gym shorts which hung slightly lower around his hips gave the girls a view of his underarmour legging briefs, not helping their already wild imagination, keeping his legs warm in the cold winter. Coupled with his golden blond hair, he was eye candy for some of the females who didn't know he was off limits.

Adjusting the bag that was slung over his shoulder, he patiently waited as the snow continued to fall around him. _Ah, I have practice with pops before I take her out tonight... What should we eat though, hmm._

Minato Senju, 32 years old, a black-belt in multiple martial arts as well as an accomplished writer and father. Having opened up his own Dojo right outside of the main part of the city of Kouh, spending his time teaching the young teenagers and children of the city Martial Arts. Various forms from Karate to Aikido to Muay Thai, though mainly the art of self-defense.

Having accomplished the highest levels in several of the Arts he mastered over the years, he was considered a legend amongst the elders of several teachings. The proudest achievement of his career was the creation of own personal style. The day it was publicly acknowledged by most of the world, even by the supernatural unbeknownst to him, was one he would never forget. One that he simply named, Hakuda, or Hand to Hand combat.

 _The old man is having a sale tonight. I'm sure she would love to go there. Only the best for my little monster. Wonder how many bowls we'll eat this time~_

Kushina Senju, formerly Uzumaki, 33 years old, was a stay at home manager for her husband, Minato. Leaving her job as a surgeon to stay with her love, she ended up taking over the books after they opened the Dojo. Seeing as he was constantly getting new requests and invites from all over the world, visits from various Masters and elders.

She wasn't a simple house wife like most stay at home moms. Having mastered swordsmanship and one of two ancient forms of Calligraphy from her family, she began teaching a small class on the weekends when Minato was resting.

Though she was quite sad when her little boy didn't want to dabble in her families swordsmanship and instead wanted to learn about knifes and daggers, mainly the 'Kunai' from the edo-period where 'ninjas' started out.

 _Yeah, ramen sounds like the right choice._

Walking around the school building with her Queen, Tsubaki, Sona pointed out several places that would need to be cleaned, Tsubaki writing it all down on a clip board. Seeing the heavy snow, knowing that there was another entire week's worth of snow fall in the coming days, she voiced her thoughts as Tsubaki continued to jot it all down.

Making her way around the large tennis courts, she saw blond locks coming from under a silver beanie that was leaning on the catwalk, already knowing who it was as no one else had that shade of blond.

Seeing as she and Tsubaki were basically done, she headed towards the entrance of the school, tightening the light blue scarf around her neck, wondering how the cold air didn't have any affect on the blond. Reaching him, she held in a smile as his eyes were closed, practically sleeping. _Must have challenged the college team again, Miyamoto-san must have her hands full with him._ "Naruto Senju-san. I assume the reason your still here is your waiting on Miyamoto-san?"

Tilting his head to the right, he stood straight as he smiled towards the student council president and her assistant, both of whom held a beauty that he couldn't place. With a small nod of his head, he relaxed, his back leaning up against the pole again. "Yeah, her club finished a few moments ago," Looking to his left, straight into her eyes, he finished as he heard the door opening as it echo'd off the catwalk, "we'll be leaving shortly, hopefully getting her home safely before it gets too cold, this snow is freezing."

Letting her head fall slightly as a smirk graced her face, she glanced towards the opening doors of the school, watching as the Kendo club members filed out of the building. "Ah yes. Please do see her home safely, yourself as well Naruto-san, though I do wish you wouldn't wear something so, provocative and light, especially around the high school with teenage girls." Hearing his chuckle, Tsubaki and herself couldn't help but let out a chuckle. It wasn't often that she had to scold the blond, but when she did, it was a light scolding, nothing compared to the two lechers.

Although his academics could be better, as rough as they were, he was a decent human being in her eyes. Looking over his report cards, she could figure out he had trouble paying attention in school, even focusing on the most mundane tasks in school. Yet, from several observations made outside of school, she noticed he picked up on things easily, like a dry sponge drinking up water in a hot summer. His ability to learn on the fly was simply astonishing, having watched him train with his father through her familiar.

She knew he was intelligent, having looked into his background as soon as he applied for the school. Though, she wished his grades would represent the fact that he was home-schooled up to a college level. Glancing at him from the corner of her eyes, she couldn't help but appreciate his looks, holding a certain charm that left her wondering.

"Oho~ Musashi-chan has seen it apparently!" "Ara~ Look at her blush!""Miyamoto-sempai you hentai!"

"Mou~! Stop that!" Her lush silver hair immediately caught his attention, a long bang framing the right side of her face as the rest was tied into an intricate pony tail held together by the orange band he gave her. The black turtle neck sweater she wore outlined her toned stomach and generous breasts which brought a smile to his face. Her long, toned legs were covered by a pair of tight blue jeans which hugged her hips. "He's my boyfriend, what we do in private~," She turned around, sticking her tongue out at her fellow club members as her fingers gripped the ends of her sleeves, "is none of your concern!"

"AH~ Miyamoto-sempai is lucky! She stole the better one!""No way, Kiba-kun is way better!"

Even as she stood there talking to Katase and Murayama, his eyes never left her figure. Turning his head to look back towards Sona, he spoke, dipping his head slightly for a mock bow as he left. "Well, time for me to go, enjoy your break Sona-chan, Tsubaki-chan."

Watching as he walked towards his girlfriend, Sona couldn't help but appraise him as she whispered to her queen. " _He would've made a fine peerage member._ " She was torn between Naruto, who she knew would become powerful in the future, yet, knew he didn't have a sacred gear, and Saji, a second year whom she _knew_ had a sacred gear, a _draconian_ one. While she knew that the blond would become powerful in the future if she made him into a devil, the power of a dragon overshadowed the blond, and for devils, power was everything.

Walking towards his girlfriend who was dragged into talking with her friends again, he couldn't help but admire her figure from behind, knowing that all the training she does helps it. From joining him in the morning for jogs to trips to the gym some afternoons, they were known by a few around the small town of Kouh as a perfect young couple. _Ever since Kaa-san bragged about her swordsmanship, Musashi always wants to practice with her._

Taking a walk through the town on an odd day off from her other club's activities, she came across Minato's Dojo. Greatly curious about it, she peered through the glass at the entrance, where she was entranced in the spar between father and son. Father, who continuously knocked his son down with various holds and throws, and son, who would continue to get up and up, never giving up no matter how hard he was slammed down. The sheer determination she saw in him that day, sparked a great interest in him.

As she stood there, face to the glass watching the father son spar, she didn't even notice as Kushina had come up from behind her, standing right next to her holding several bags of groceries as she watched beside her. It wasn't until she cursed her husband's name for a rather violent throw that even she noticed, yet, with a large smile, Kushina had basically forced her inside the Dojo where she met the small family. Finding out that the beautiful silver haired girl also practiced swordsmanship, Kushina immediately fell in love with her.

 _They are like a mother daughter._ A light chuckle escaped his lips as he continued towards his girlfriend, a quick shushing motion towards the other girls as he snuck up on her. No matter how many times he's tried to sneak up on her, she always knew exactly where he was. In another vain attempt to scare her, he smiled as she leaned straight back, falling right inside the middle of his chest where he instinctively wrapped his hands around her stomach, entering the pouch pocket of her sweater, intertwining fingers with her own.

The couple stood there ignoring the collective aw's and glares that were thrown there way as they melted into each other, ignoring the world for just a moment. Opening her eyes with a bright smile, she looked towards her club members as they started talking amongst themselves. "Hope you guys have a great break! Don't do anything I wouldn't do now!" Waving at her friends, she twisted around in her boyfriends hold, a cheeky smile sent up to his blue eyes as he smiled at the club members walking off.

"Naru~" Looking down, as his name was called, he didn't get any time before he was pulled towards the gates. "Let's go!" Wrapping her arms around his right, she closed her eyes, leaning into his frame as they went past the gates to the school unaware of the pairs of eyes locked onto their backs. Leaving footprints on the snow covered sidewalk, they headed home.

Having moved in with Naruto shortly after meeting him and his family, she was beyond grateful. Though she was supplied an apartment of her own from her King, she didn't like being alone. Having a rough childhood as it was, she immediately accepted the invitation from Kushina and Minato, both instantly falling in love with her.

Gaining a rivalry with Naruto, which was pushed to it's limits as they sparred against each other, it soon turned into something more for the two teens. Kushina and Minato, seeing themselves in the two young teens, immediately approved, wanting their grandchildren as early as possible.

"We're going out tonight right?"

Looking down from the corner of his eyes, he smiled. "Yeah, it's Friday. Old man Teuchi and his daughter are having that special tonight." Seeing her eyes light up, he couldn't hold back the laughter that escaped.

"Then let's go! We must get ready to sinfully indulge!"

As the soft, white flakes of snow continued to fall around the school building, the full force of winter was finally taking effect. Carefully laying it's hands down everywhere it could, letting it's cold do the work as the ground froze below. The roots that hid underground, feeding on the nutrients that were stored up to stay alive in the frozen grasp of winter.

With the school having long been over, the student council were finally able to stretch their wings, cleaning up the school building, clearing away the built up snow. Renovations of the school's tennis and track field were taken care of. With a strict policy to uphold, the student council and it's president didn't accept anything less than perfect around their school, which was why Kouh Academy was considered one of the highest rated facilities in Japan.

"Are you sure that's alright Rias?" Pushing her glasses up, she carefully grabbed her tea cup before taking a sip. "Letting her be with a human?" Looking up from the chessboard, she gazed curiously at her long time friend and rival.

Moving her Knight, the beautiful redhead replied, looking through the windows at the snow as it continuously fell. "I think it should be alright for the time being, nothing will come out of it, its fine to be in love right?" Picking up the steaming tea that was sitting beside the chessboard, she took a sip before continuing. "Besides, at least she's not being forced. It this can bring her even the smallest of happiness, who am I to force it to end? Your turn Sona."

Without even waiting she moved her rook in position. Crossing her arms under her chest as she felt her peerage's magic fade, she realized they were done with the renovations. "Musashi-san, she's living with Naruto, you know this right?"

Moving her pawn one space forwards, she took Sona's knight. "I am aware, she ran it by me." Stretching her back, her arms were raised above her head as her generous bust jiggled to the world, causing Sona to inwardly curse. "Besides, he might be a good edition to my peerage. The only reason I haven't acted on him yet, ...I'm debating. A normal human with no sacred gear, just an absurdly powerful life force. I can't even comprehend how long he'll live as a normal human, it's that powerful. If I were to turn him into a devil, he could become very powerful in the future if cultivated right."

"Hmm. Touki?" Moving her bishop, she took one of Rias' pawns. "Just like Sairaorg."

"I don't think it would be the same thing. His life force, it feels... like it's full of life ready to burst, it sounds weird I know." Rias sighed, realizing the predicament she was in as she looked at the chessboard. "I believe he would make a perfect rook or knight or even a pawn. His body is molded to be a fighter thanks to his father and mother. Plus, I don't think Musashi-chan would like me stealing her boyfriend." As she finished, she moved her rook to the left of her Queen, acting as a defensive against Sona's pawns.

Tilting her head up as she heard her friends words and let them sink in, she let out a small laugh, ignoring the confusion that was sent towards her from her friend. "I don't think she'll have to worry about that, Rias. Checkmate. There's no amount of magic that would steal Naruto from Musashi." She could tell there was something between the two of them.

Raising her brow at her rival's words, she wondered, why? Most of the human men and even the women turned their heads when she walked past, how would this one be any different? With a sigh, she filed those thoughts away for later as she took in the chessboard. "It's your win this time Sona. I will be sure to have the school's parking lot and various fields cleared by the end of the break."

Standing up as she finished her tea, Rias spoke once again as the student council filed into the room, Tsubaki leading them. "I do believe I'll talk with him before the break is over, possibly persuade him to join my peerage." Turning around as Sona stood up, she waved to her friends Queen as she walked towards the door. "Besides, since you already won the rights to speak with Saji first, I'll back off on him. I'll see you later Sona."

Smiling as her friend left the student council room, she sighed as she held her tea, still steaming in her hands, her magic keeping it warm. _I wonder what you'll do Rias. What will you reincarnate Naruto as? Rook? Knight? Are you sure that this will lead to the end of your problem?_ Taking a sip from her glass, as Tsubaki had everyone start sorting the various files that dealt with her peerage and the campus.

Looking out of the window towards the snow that relentlessly fell covering the ground, she smiled as her thoughts left her friends problems and towards her own. _Saji Genshirou. Wielder of an unknown Draconian Sacred Gear. A high tier one if what I felt was true._ Turning her head back to the chessboard, she waved her hand over it, her blue chess pieces replacing the regular set. Staring down at her leftover pieces, she wondered what she would do, what would be the best pieces for him.

"Tsubaki," Seeing her queens attention was on her, she continued, "We'll be going to see him tonight, be ready after we leave." _I wonder how it'll be with a little brother in my peerage._ Ignoring the slight blush that was on her face, she finished her tea before taking a seat at her desk, going through the paperwork.

 **zSz**

Looking through the old, broken roof that was slowly falling apart, her violet eyes stared off as the evening sun finally vanished behind the dark clouds. _She'll be arriving soon._ Closing her eyes, she let the evening breeze blow through the church, her long, midnight black hair swaying slightly as the snow began to fall more fervently than before. Behind her, two pairs of black wings unfurled themselves as she stretched, her enormous bust going up and down with her breath.

"Soon Azazel-sama, Shemhazai-sama. Soon, I'll be of even greater assistance." Interlocking her fingers as she prayed towards her leaders, she stood silently as the snow occupied her shoulders and the floor around her. "Soon." Her voice wavered as it was lost in the evening breeze, carrying it through the woods before it dispersed.

Once pure, a powerful angel in the ranks of heaven, always upholding the law, enforcing, making sure her brothers and sisters were always doing the righteous. Once revered by the archangels themselves, yet, a single thought, a single, what if.

 _What if he wasn't wrong?_

A single thought, going against everything she swore and lived by.

She was distraught, yes. But, she kept it together, even as her wings of the purest white changed. She kept it together, not believing it was happening, watching as Gabriel, her eldest sister, ran towards her as the heavenly clouds could no longer hold her up. She finally let her voice be known, _why?_ , even as she saw her eldest brother, Michael, tears flowing down his face turn his head away, not able to watch the loss of yet another.

 _What if Kokabiel-sama wasn't wrong?_

It was a fleeting moment, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. In the heavenly palace, where the halls were of the purest colors, this was where she overheard the truth, the unbelievable, the _painful_ truth. A single moment, and the seed was set, it wouldn't be until she no longer saw some of her older brothers and sisters, that it grew and flourished in the depths of her mind.

Tears fell from the closed lids of her eyes as she sent prayers towards her leader. As though it happened yesterday, it still hurt to this day. But, she had her friends that fell along side her, she still had her older brothers, who fell before her. She still had her family that reached out to her, stayed with her.

Yet, was it enough? She asked herself each and every morning as she stared at the raising sun, awaiting answers, and once again as it descended atop the trees, beyond the horizon. Will it ever be enough to replace the feeling of her family that was once complete?

"Raynare!" Wiping the tears from her eyes as a voice echo'd towards her from underground, she looked down at the snow covered rubble around her. It was becoming more and more difficult to not believe the what if. More and more were losing their faith. She could tell just by the morning sun, as it rose, it's ambiance was becoming less and less radiant. Yet, she still believed, even if it was harder and harder to everyday.

She would believe in her leaders. She would become something more, for her leaders. "Raynare?" Turning around, she gave a soft smile towards one of the fallen that fell with her. One that didn't want her to be alone. "Come, dinners ready. Let us eat in peace before those accursed priests get."

A chuckle escaped her lips as she listened to her older sister and lifelong friend. "Yes. Let us eat sister." Sending one last glance behind her, to the glorious twilight that was still visible above the trees in the distance, she knew it wouldn't be long before she reunited with her family. Just, she didn't believe how, or what kind of meeting it would be, yet, she believed in her leaders, and trusted them when they said how it would be.

 _It will be radiant._

 **zSz**

Pulling her hair back, she quickly tied it with her usual orange band, using hair pins to help keep it in place. Leaning on the side of the tub as drops of water continued down her stunning body, she tilted her head back, staring out the one way glass roof as snow melted from the heat giving her a clear view of the rather dark clouds, the steam still permeating throughout the rather large bath.

Looking to her left as she dried the rest of her body off, she glanced at her love's chiseled back with even more lust than what was just done in the shower. Walking up behind him as he was brushing his teeth, she wrapped her arms around his chest from behind, pressing her generous assets flat against his back, laying a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades.

"Oho," Speaking as her hands drifted south towards her favorite sword, "While it pleases me that you can continue, I believe we must hurry before the restaurant closes, my love." A rather devious smile came to her face as she heard him growl lightly, giving him a gentle squeeze before releasing him she left the bathroom that was connected to their room, feeling his deep ocean blue eyes on her the entire time.

Seeing her clothes already left out on her bed, she quickly got dressed. Pulling a tight pair of blue jeans over her orange lingerie that she knew he loved, she finished with a longsleeved white sweater which had sakura petals falling from the shoulder. Looking to her nightstand, she grabbed the necklace she received from Naruto on their second anniversary. Putting it on, she sat on the edge of their bed holding onto the jewel of the pendent that hung from a silver chain so pure it matched her beautiful hair. From inside the pure gold circle, a humanoid Kyuubi was standing on it's back legs, it's body a deep shade of pure orange and red, just like the one he described from his dream.

 _"It might be a sacred gear," Looking to her only knight, Rias continued, Akeno having the same thoughts, "He said he's having the same dream over and over again?"_

 _"Yes. A being with ten tails of unimaginable size, with a single blood red eye, staring down at him." Clenching her fists in her lap as she could do nothing to help her love from his nightmares. "There was a person, male, standing beside him, shoulder to shoulder with him, fighting alongside him against whatever the calamity was."_

 _Setting a hand on her chin, Rias began going through what she was told as Akeno spoke. "It could just be nightmares? He is a teenage boy, they do play video games, it's most likely from one of the games he played."_

 _Shaking her head, Musashi refuted. "He doesn't play any games. Besides, his dreams, he wakes up sweating. There just too real to be dreams!"_

 _Looking directly into her knights teal colored eyes, Rias spoke. "Alright, Musashi-chan. I want you to keep an eye on him, pay attention to his aura. Does it fluctuate during the nightmares? Does he produce any energy?" Getting up from her desk, she finished, resolution in her eyes. "I've been meaning to approach him about joining my peerage anyway especially since Sona won the rights to Saji. Keep me informed of anything you find out, alright? Keep him safe Musashi, if he does indeed have a sacred gear that can't be sensed, there might be other eyes on him that can sense it."_

 _Nodding her head, Musashi frowned as she left the clubroom to where Naruto was waiting for her. Various thoughts going through her mind at what could be happening to her boyfriend._

Looking into the bathroom as Naruto rinsed his mouth out before grabbing a towel, she focused on his aura as he dried his blond hair, her thoughts going over what her king had told her earlier in the week. Fingering the jewel that hung from the silver chain around her neck, she smiled as Naruto came from the bathroom completely naked, not a care in the world that she was gazing at every inch of his toned body, yet her thoughts weren't matching her gaze.

 _For these dreams to be so real, I only trust they pass soon._ Dismissing those thoughts as she blatantly stared at his body as he reached into his dresser and grabbed a pair of his underarmour leggings, clicking her teeth as his body was slowly hidden from her view. "Say, Naru." Her voice, usually filled with energy and life, he could tell was rather weak, finding it wanting in his mind.

Catching the rather powerful gaze of his, she continued as he pulled up the loose pair of black pants, her eyes wondering to the toned and rare 'V' shape that was carefully sculpted leading to her favorite sword. "What would you do, if I said we couldn't be together due to certain circumstances? That I had a hidden life that you couldn't possibly understand nor believe."

Standing straight up as he held onto the burnt orange underarmour tank top, he slowly turned around, deep ocean blue meeting everlasting teal as he made his way across the room. "I'd take the circumstances and throw them away and say watch me, what brought this on Musashi?"

 _Your a devil now, Musashi. Your lifespan is far greater than any humans. It's not good to have these feelings towards a human, you need to realize this. By the time he turns 60, you'll still look just as beautiful as you do now, it just won't work. I'm not telling you to stop, just, I don't want to see you hurt._

Reaching out as she averted her gaze down to his waist, she grabbed the two white strings that hung from the waistband of his loose pants, tieing them with a neat bow before falling backwards on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Nothing, never mind. Forget what I just said." Ignoring her king's voice in the back of her head, she hoped he would drop it. Truly, love hurts, yet, she couldn't ever get enough of it from her maelstrom.

Running a hand through his spiky blond locks, he sighed before reaching over to the nightstand. Grabbing and putting on his deodorant, he quickly put on the thick, burnt orange underarmour tanktop, letting the tight shirt outline his muscular chest. Reaching up, he gently pulled the simple brown cord out from under the tight shirt, letting it hang from his neck showing the 5 golden bars that hung from it, Kanji engraved on the middle bar.

"I love you, Naruto."

"Ho~" Walking back to his dresser, grabbing a matching turtle neck longsleeved shirt, he turned around, glancing at the gorgeous beauty on his bed. "Really now?"

"If thou doesn't wish to believe what my fickle swordswoman heart tells me, I'm positive I can find someone who can." Pulling herself up to sit on the edge of the bed once again, she stared at his chest through the skintight shirt. Licking her lips as her eyes moved from his pecks to the collarbone that was wrapped in muscle, eyeing the leftover drops of water that fell to the neckline of his shirt, blushing as she took notice of her teeth marks poking out from the underarmour.

"You know I love you, my beautiful blade." Seeing her smile at his answer, he threw on his turtle neck, pulling it down over his chest. Grabbing the white tape that was sitting atop the dresser as he went to sit on the edge of their bed, he began taping the bottom of his pants out of habit.

Watching him do this, she couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Being the descendant of the original Miyamoto Musashi from the early edo period, she inherited a lot of things. Her beautiful looks, love for swords and the gracefulness that came with it. Having a boyfriend that seemed to have a thing for the 'ninja' of that same time period, she wouldn't have it any other way, it was strange and eccentric, just like her, and she loved it.

Getting up, she stretched her back as she slipped on her overcoat to add another layer against the cold, though she didn't really need it. Hearing him get up and follow her, she opened their bedroom door, walking out as she spoke. "I wonder if we should bring any back for Kaa-san."

"And why wouldn't you young lady?" Standing at the end of the couch as she held onto a plate holding some Sake for herself and Minato, she stared at her adopted daughter she was convinced was already her daughter-in-law.

Hearing Kushina's question, Musashi stood ramrod straight as she stared into her adoptive mother's eyes for only a moment before hiding behind her love.

"No worries Kaa-san." Giving Kushina a hug while he kissed her cheek, Naruto continued as they both walked towards the door, slipping their shoes on. "I'll be sure to bring back some of your favorite!"

"You better young man!" Smiling as she saw the two leave, she sat back down on the couch beside her husband as the movie continued. Looking at him from the corner of her eyes, she smirked, slowly bringing her hand up, drawing circles on his chiseled chest. "Mina~ You know~"

A rather devilish smirk slowly became made on his face as he felt his wife's hand on his chest. "Now that there gone dear~" His hands immediately grabbed onto her thighs as she straddled him. "I've always wanted another child~"

Jumping up from the couch with a finesse that would put even the worlds best human athlete to shame, they disappeared down the hallway into their room, unaware of onlookers from outside, even as the streetlights glinted off the crosses that hung from their necks.

 **zSz**

 **A fic where Rias isn't the main squeeze. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Real fast, some facts about this story. Slight Spoilers, I guess as well towards the dxd light novel. There are two worlds here. The Naruto world, and the DxD world. The naruto world in this fanfiction is the world that cannon Issei summons or hears the Breast God's voice from when fighting against Loki, it's been a while since I've read the novels. Naruto's world is where that breast god comes from._

 _One-eye'd Goddess refers to Kaguya, ofc._

 _'She who Rules All' is the sister to Hagoromo, known as 'Kami' to the Dxd Verse, God of Christianity. Daughter of Kaguya_

 _Sage of Six-Paths refers to Hagoromo himself. God of Ninshu, Naruto verse. Son of Kaguya_

 _The Everlasting Dreamer refers to Great Red._

 _The Unrelenting Infinite refers to Ophis._

 _The 'immensely powerful destruction that gained form', as well as the 'Corrupter and Annihilator of everything' refers to Tri-hexa, 666. The remnants of the fight between Kami, Hagoromo and Great Red against Kaguya._

 _The tailed-god refers to the DxD-verse's very own Shinju, sealed away eon's before the start of the story by the Dreamer and the Infinite after fighting off the very first O_ _tsutsuki invasion._

 _If you don't like the idea, then you don't have to read it, there are plenty of other good stories on this site. I just had this idea and couldn't get it out of my head._

* * *

 **Rikudo, Path to enlightenment**

 **Ch. 2, Yes, Ramen.**

She hated the winter. It reminded her that everything is vulnerable, nothing can escape the chilling grasp that mother nature had. She hated the fact that her human friends did less when it was winter, she hated the fact that they weren't as strong as she was, able to stay active in the freezing temperatures. Most of all, she hated that Naruto could only do so much with her in the winter, he was still human, he could still get hypothermia from the cold breath of nature.

But most of all, she hated the winter because it reminded her that no matter what, Naruto was still a human, and she a devil. She hated the small chills that shook through his body when the winter breeze decided to make itself known, while she stayed warm, not needing to layer up. It reaffirmed her masters words. _Your a devil. He's a human._

Pushing those thoughts aside, she wrapped his arm close to her body, hugging it for all it's worth as her mind wondered, trying it's best to get rid of those thoughts.

She absolutely _hated_ winter, because it reminded her of how much she _loved_ the human, Naruto Senju.

Walking through the snow, the two enjoying the peace and quiet of winter, the snow covering the ground and pavement giving more light as it reflected the street lamps. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes, having spent most of the last hour shopping through the mall, dragging her blond with her as she went through her favorite shops as she tried to distract herself.

Passing through the park, she felt it. _Light_. At first, even as they quietly made their way through the park, she slowed down, Naruto not minding in the slightest, though he also didn't know what she just sensed. _If whatever that was was going to act, the park would be the perfect place._ Surprise briefly flashed on her face as she was able to get a feel for whatever it was that was following them.

Ignoring the feeling that was trying to activate the fight or flight whenever she faced beings of _light_ , she held him closer as her eyes narrowed, tensing slightly, ready for anything. Sending out a faint pulse of her demonic energy, acting as a sonar, she felt whatever it was leave finally, just as they left the park. It wouldn't surprise her if she was attacked, targeting Naruto to get at her for being a devil.

Recalling Rias' words at their last meeting, she faintly wondered if it was a fallen angel. Hearing about various disappearances occurring throughout surrounding cities, as well as the increase of Fallen activity in the past few months, she held tightly onto his arm. _I'm not going to lose you._

Bringing her thoughts back to the light she felt behind her, she mentally sighed. Having enjoyed her night so far, she silently cursed as her guard was up, a steady stream of undetectable demonic energy acting as a constant sonar to alert her if something or someone decided to interrupt her.

"Hmm? Everything alright Musashi?"

"Yes, just a little cold is all." Nodding her head as her eyes closed again, she went back to enjoying the silence as the most amazing smell started surrounding her and Naruto. Opening her eyes once again, a smile made it's way to her face, pulling Naruto ever so slightly faster to their destination.

Dusting the light snow off her shoulders, she smiled, stretching her back before she lifted the red flaps to the small restaurant. Gazing around the enchanting ramen shop, she couldn't help the big smile that framed her face, even as Naruto's hand curled itself around her waist before walking forward. Even as a few of the other guests were entranced by the pair, they walked towards the bar, taking a seat as the homey feel wrapped them in a warm hug.

"Oi Jiji! Four Teuchi specials! Stat!" She couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips at his antics, knowing one of those bowls was for her. Smiling towards the gorgeous Ayame as she came out from behind the counter, she got lost in her thoughts as Naruto started his usual conversation with Teuchi's daughter.

 _What do I do?_ With all the supernatural things that come and go through this town, the light from a while ago on their way here, she knew he couldn't stay ignorant for long while being with her. _I've been meaning to tell him for a while anyway._ Peaking to her left as Ayame walked towards the back hearing her fathers voice calling a order, she stared at her blond boyfriend as he stared towards the back. _Would he become a devil to be with me? Or would he be repulsed at the thought of being with me, his family isn't christian from what I know, more Shinto and Buddhist._

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize Naruto was talking to her until she felt a poke to her forehead. "Is everything alright babe?"

"Just a lot on my mind is all." Closing her eyes, she leaned on his shoulder as she continued, her guard still up. "I really hate winter."

Hearing her words, Naruto couldn't help but let out a small laugh even as she pinched his leg. Turning his head slightly, he laid a kiss atop her silver mane to cheer her up. "It's just mother natures' way of starting over, weeding out the old that helped pave the way for the new. Making nature that much more beautiful the coming year. I guess, it would be her way of showing us love."

Feeling the nod of her head, he sighed, knowing she gets like this every winter, at least the winters she's been with him. "We've got only, what, a month left before it warms back up." Looking through the kitchen of the shop, he smiled as the old man worked his magic, Ayame rushing orders to and fro. It was a home away from home.

 _I don't think Rias would mind him knowing._ Bringing her head from his shoulder, she pulsed her magic, letting the spell take place around them, causing them to be ignored by the humans in the shop. "Ne, Naruto." Staring directly into his eyes, she sighed as she looked down onto the bar. "I've something important to talk with you about."

 _How do I start this?_ Turning her head, she looked into the eyes that were paying complete attention to her. It was these very eyes that she loved, eyes that she woke up to every morning, eyes that made her feel safe and wanted. "I.."

He knew something was wrong, something was weighing her down. Having lived with her for the good part of two, going on three years now, he could tell something was up. He just didn't know how serious it was, nothing she could say would have a big affect on him or what he really thought of her. _That being said, it's like shes afraid to speak about it._

"You know earlier, when I asked you what would happen between us if we couldn't be together due to reasons?"

Leaning his head onto his fist as he faced her, he nodded, wondering exactly where this was going.

"Well, I'm." Swallowing a lump she didn't know was there, she tried to continue, even as Ayame placed their orders in front of them, so focused on what she was wanting to say she didn't bother to eat. "I'm a dev-" So caught up in what she was trying to convey, that her guard slipped momentarily before her gaze shot towards the entrance, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she took in her enemies.

 _'Be Wary. Their here.'_

As he heard a voice in his head he felt something pass over him. It happened instantly, Ayame and Teuchi were the first ones he noticed to fall down, unconscious, before the rest of the guests followed suit. Besides his girlfriends change in demeanor, his gaze shot around the small shop, noticing all of the others had fallen asleep. _What's going on?_ Despite his thoughts he gazed towards his girlfriends face, finally taking in her features, noticing her anger.

Following her gaze, he sent his own towards the entrance where he saw, rather felt, the small group of hooded people. All of them, he noticed, wore silver crosses around their necks as well as crosses being embroidered onto their cloaks. From under their cloaks, they all wore the same black suit with a brown belt which held their various weapons.

"What-" He paused as Musashi stood in front of him, looking towards the various priests. _Those are the same eyes she has when she's going against Kaa-san._ He was brought back from his thoughts as her body glowed brightly for a moment before her attire changed. _What is going on?_ No longer was she wearing her sweater and blue jeans.

Ignoring the fact that she had just changed from what he could only describe as magic, he was stunned and captivated by her change in attire. A light blush covered his face as her clothes highlighted her curves, even the air around her changed.

The elegant blue, altered kimono top was covering her generous chest, leaving her shoulders bare, and covered her thighs, ending above her knees. A red flowered obi wrapped around her stomach, tied in a bow on her back. Hanging from the cord in the middle of her obi, two katanas hung. Covering her arms down to her hands, a tight black cloth, enchanted to be more durable than even her kimono, protected her arms, while she wore the same as stocking covering her legs.

"For a devil and a heathen," Hearing the priests voice broke his intense focus on Musashi, causing him to refocus on what his girlfriend considered a threat, "it's only right that you be punished with the light, brandished by it's followers."

 _What?_ "Devil? Heathen? What the hell are you talking about? And what did you do to everyone here?"

"Naruto." Looking towards his girlfriend as she whispered, he was taken back as he watched her draw her blade, relishing in the gleam that it gave off. He couldn't help but get lost in her complete confidence, it was strange, if he was anyone else, he would have lost it, yet he was entranced by his lovers complete and utter confidence as she held her katana in the face of guns. "Stay behind me, no matter what." Instead of replying, his focus was once again on the priests as they drew their blades and a faint light that slowly overtook it.

"The heathen questions our motives? The humans who have done no wrong were put to sleep for the moment, no need to corrupt the innocent with the sight of this exorcism. Hasn't the she-devil corrupted thy mind even further then we expected." Pulling a gun from her belt, while the priests behind her readied themselves, she held it in her hand, pointing directly at him. "We shall cleanse you of your sins, relieving you of your mortal body that was taken by the devil, purging your soul so that God may grace you once again. While the corrupter beside you shall be purged in the heavenly light, her soul destroyed by the heavenly flame. Amen."

""Amen.""

Seeing the blades drawn, he felt it hit him full force. Their intent to kill him and his girlfriend, he could feel how righteous their belief in killing them both was. What he couldn't understand was why. Why the priest in front called them a devil and a heathen. Their intent to kill him was strange. Having experienced several different forms, from masters of various martial arts, he wouldn't even call this a killing intent. It was different than the focus his father or mother had when fighting them, calm and collected, his parents ki still momentarily stunned him to this day.

Drawing the second of her blades, she stood in front of her blond lover, holding the blade straight towards the priest as she spoke. "You have five seconds to leave before your lives become forfeit."

 _This... escalated rather quickly._ Naruto thought as he listened his girlfriend, fingering the hidden kunai in his sleeve as he saw their blades glow a bright white, before it dimmed slightly. The feeling of tiny needles prickling his skin came over him, as the dimmed light was in full affect. _I've a ton of questions, but it seems they will have to wait._

"Though," Musashi continued, "Seeing as you have came with weapons drawn, you must be prepared, but," Taking step closer, she continued, watching with hawk-like eyes as the priests edged backwards ever so slowly, she kept her confident smile as she reined in her demonic energies. "Do you really think you can best this Miyamoto Musashi?"

Listening to her voice, Naruto could only smile at the tone she used. _Dam she's hot._ Taking a step himself standing right beside her, even with the gun pointed directly at him, he felt confident with the woman beside him.

"The devils and heathen's must be purged from Kouh!" Her voice echo'd in the small ramen shop, the priests behind her readying their blades. "Tis the will of Lord Dohnaseek! Now, be judged by the light of God and rejoice!"

As the priests intents flared with their adrinaline, Naruto knew what was about to happen as he quickly jumped into action beside Musashi, surprise and worry filling her, as they both kicked the priest in front of them, knocking her back into the two behind her and out into the street.

This was strange and rather exciting for him. Was this what he was missing? Other than the strange 'magic' that his beautiful girlfriend had used, he was now being attacked by priests who seemed a little crazy. He could feel the blood in his veins pumping faster than normal, the adrinaline was starting.

"Naruto, this is not fake." A smile graced his face as he heard his girlfriends voice. "They are rogue priests, exiled by the church for over hunting and gorging themselves on the hunt. Their mainly here to kill me." Still standing inside the establishment, he looked directly at her as she paused and took a deep breath, his eyes widening at the two appendages that came into existence on her back. "I'm a devil."

Throwing his right arm to the side, he caught the hidden kunai in his hand as he took in his beautiful girlfriends face. "So this is whats been bothering you lately? Well, while, this is a helluva lot to take in." Bringing his left arm up to her chin as he stood directly in front of her, he leaned down and gave her a loving kiss, lasting a few moments before he let go, turning around to head out the entrance he continued. "I told you didn't I? I don't give a good god dam about any circumstances," Looking over his shoulder into her beautiful teal eyes, "nothing is going to change how I feel about you."

She should have known he would say something like that. He wouldn't be her blond maelstrom if he didn't. _I'm a fool._ Putting her katanas in their sheath and wiping the tears that came into existence before they could fall, she quickly followed her boyfriend before something happened. They were still priests, trained in superhuman methods to fight against the supernatural. Though Naruto is a martial art's master, he would be overwhelmed eventually.

Standing slightly in front of Naruto, she molded her killing intent into a katana, holding the invisible blade to her left, glaring towards the three priests that appeared before them. _Who is this Dohnaseek person, and whats this about purging Kouh?_ Pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind, she focused back to the priests in front of her.

"Thou dare deny thy purging?!" With her hood off, she pushed herself off her two comrades, brushing her green hair out of her face, glaring malevolently at the devil and heathen. "Do you not want to be saved?! Do you not seek redemption for living!?"

Raising a brow at the crazed woman's words, not even bothered by the fact that the last few minutes of his life has been like a video game, he could only look to his left towards Musashi. _She's a devil, always knew there was something different about her, otherworldly beauty and strength and reflexes that surpass other people. Now the only thing that would complete the scenario would be a hidden power._ Holding in a laugh at the thought, he couldn't help the adrenaline that slowly started going through him.

Hearing the priests push themselves off the snowy ground, he casually looked towards them, as they stood, readying themselves once more.

"You heathen! Devil! Thou can't beg for forgiveness for such trifles!" Gripping her sword as hard as she could, the two behind her following suit as they slowly walked further on both her sides, their crosses glinting off the street lights. "Prepare to be cleansed from this earth!"

"Naruto." Without taking his eyes off the female in the middle, he listened to his lover, slowly bringing his right hand up, across his chest, his kunai pointing directly at the priest. "Be careful, you must not let that sword touch, the tainted light will burn greater than being cut."

This was it for Musashi. She knew she could easily knock out all the priests, ending their lives before they could even realize what happened. But something inside her wanted to see her boyfriends resolve. She knew he was bored, bored of sparing against his parents, sparing against the college kids and occasional elders.

Having lived with him for the past two in a half years, she liked to think she knew her boyfriend. Having been confided in, knowing his wish of wanting something more in life, something to strive for, she knew he was excited at the moment, just, hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid.

 **zSz**

The light blinking on and off atop the small sword statue on her desk was more than enough warning.

Having an object for each one of her peerage's homes to notify her when something dangerous enters or comes near their houses. The clock just so happened to be Musashi's residence, the Senju's quaint home. As she studied the faint white light that was blinking, her eyes widened. The white light meant that something relatively holy was around her Knight's home, if not passed the threshold and inside.

 _How on earth did whatever that is manage to sneak into our territory? It's not pure..._ Going back to the reports she and Sona had received earlier in the week, her eyes narrowed as she focused on the light, watching as it dimmed ever so slowly. _Tainted light, meaning either Crow's have come in or exiled ones._

Her eyes widened as she remembered a certain thought. _It's ramen Friday_ , _her_ _parents are home alone!_ Though she wasn't too concerned about Musashi herself, as she knew she was able to handle something of that caliber, judging by the brightness of the light, the same couldn't be said about her adoptive parents. Normal humans, no matter how skilled, can't really do much against supernatural 'energies'.

Immediately, she stood up, the chair being flung backwards from her abrupt movement as she readied her teleportation spell.

She wasn't about to let someone or something ruin her knight's happiness. Her adoptive parents were just normal humans, anything supernatural could do damage, especially tainted holy light. The tainted light, once pure, majestic even, shone with a brilliance not unlike a pure angels. The only difference, the tainted light, it welcomed shadows to a certain degree, becoming twilight.

As her eyes closed, she vanished from the club room, appearing across the street from the Japanese styled home. Anger and fear flowed through her at the sight of the door that was kicked down. She almost lost control over her power as she made her way to the quaint home, entering it as she masked her presence. Already, she could feel tiny pricks on her skin as she entered the home. _Holy energy. Crosses._

Catching sight of the silver metal that had fallen to the ground, she swiped her hand towards it, her destruction erasing it from existence as she stood in the living room of the house. Taking a look around, a sigh of relief leaving her as she the tingling feeling vanished only to withhold a flinch as she heard something impact the floor, hard.

"What. The. Absolute. Shit, 'ttebene!? Your lucky Minato stopped me from killing your sorry ass!"

Her head shot towards the hallway as she heard a blatant string of curses, her eyes widening as a body was practically thrown down the hallway, skidding to a stop behind the couch she stood in front of. _Well, they are martial artists. Ones that even the underworld praise._ Honestly, she shouldn't be surprised. Yet, in her worry over her Knight's adoptive parents being caught by surprise and possibly killed, she completely forgot that one fact.

Quietly moving to the side of the couch, she glanced down towards the fallen priest, holding in a cringe at the bruise that came to life on his chin. Bringing her arm up, she practiced her inherited magic once again, exercising it's right to eliminate from existence. A wave of her hand and the rogue priests body was disintegrated. Sending out a pulse of her magic, she felt another signature directly beside the two she owed a great deal to for her knight's happiness.

Crossing her arms directly under her generous bust that would give a certain blonde doctor a run for her money, she focused on the other pieces of her peerage. Feeling her queen sitting in a rather fancy apartment speaking with one of her usual clients over tea, she quickly moved onto her rook. The small first year was curled up on the couch in the apartment she shared alongside her queen, her tails and ears out on display as she watched her familiars play, Akeno's magic guarding the apartment still.

Focusing on her only knight, she wasn't surprised that she was with Naruto nor that they were at the ramen shop. She wasn't surprised nor concerned to find that her energy was still calm, even being so close to several of the same signatures of the ones she just erased. What she was concerned about was keeping Naruto safe around so many of the rogue priests. While she didn't doubt her knight's power, nor her blond boyfriends martial arts, knowing first hand how strong they both were, she was worried about Naruto getting involved with the supernatural before she had the chance to explain everything.

"And another one? Can I not get a night along with Mina!?"

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't even realize the sheathe that was placed against her neck until the older red head decided to speak.

 _I didn't even sense them coming!_ Turning her head, she slowly brought her arms up as she turned around to face the two, rather angry and scantily dressed parents, though she couldn't help her eyes as they roamed their bodies, jealous of the older redhead's body, while not as busty as her, she was toned and gifted in all the right places, her red lingerie giving her an excellent view. A cough and sound of gagging brought her eyes to the older version of her schoolmate, as well as a rather fierce blush as she tried to ignore the fact that he was only wearing underarmour briefs, to the priest he was holding by his neck, practically dragging him behind.

"So? Are these churchgoers with you, 'ttebene?"

Kushina, though a patient and loving mother and wife, was at her wits end. First, she had finally gotten some alone time with her blond husband, her children having gone out for the entire night. Second, they were already out of chocolate and whipped cream, it only lasting a few rounds. Third and lastly, they had to get a new bed and door, both of which were broken.

And thats not even mentioning some 'god loving priests' had decided to come and 'cleanse' the demon loving filthy humans from the world. Calling the small town of Kouh an incubator for the fresh devils to spread their filth, starting with the humans who shelter one of the heretics. _Being called a demon, what the hell is wrong with the church nowadays?_ Kushina thought, taking in the sight of the female that stood like she owned the place.

Throwing the priest to where he was sure the one he slammed onto the ground earlier was, indicated from the broken floorboards and bloodstains, he quickly turned around and spoke, before his wife blow her top again. "Honey, wait wait." Placing his hand on her katana, he slowly brought it down as he continued speaking, noticing the rather bold blush the young red haired girl had on her face, even as her eyes were closed. _Ah, forgot I'm only in my boxers._ "Look, she's wearing the Kouh academy's uniform."

Seeing that the katana wasn't at her neck anymore, she opened her eyes, getting her fill of their practically naked bodies, blaming her devil heritage for that, before she pulsed her magic out. Having molded and focused it as soon as she was face to face with them, the powerful sleeping spell quickly did it's work. Using a rather strong spell, she knew the two parents would be alright, with the adrenaline that was going through their veins, nothing short of the medium class spell she used would have worked, normally the spell would have knocked humans into a coma, but these two were rather strong for humans. Though, humans nonetheless.

"Sheesh." A heavy sigh escaped her lips, as she sent a pulse of magic to her queen piece, alerting and notifying Akeno to come to her location. She was going to need some help cleaning this mess up before Musashi got home, she didn't need to stress over how worried her knight and potential future peerage member would be over their parents, nor the rather damaged house. "This is going to take a while." Sending her glance around the home, just now noticing all the cracks in the floors, blood and bullet holes.

"You better be worth it."

 **zSz**

 _'It's time.'_

Time seemed to slow down for him as his body started burning. That strange voice he kept hearing, did it do something? This was exactly like the video games, time would slow down right before their life came to an end.

 _'_ _Don't worry._ _'_

"We brought you a chance at forgiveness!" The priest yelled as Musashi vanished from her spot, appearing behind one of the two priests that had started charging. Ignoring the devil that was already on her subordinate, she focused all of her being on the human that was corrupted by the devil, she would at least bring one of the two heretics down with her. With the gun in hand, she aimed as she finished. "AND YOU WOULD SPIT IN OUR FACE!"

 _'I'll help you for a while.'_

Fire. A raging, intense fire burned throughout his entire being. From the bottom of his toes, to the tips of his sun-kissed hair. It felt familiar to him, yet unknown all the same. It took less than a second for the burning sensation to stop, and even less to feel something underneath his skin, an energy that was his.

Yet, he wasn't afraid. He wasn't afraid as he watched, slowly, her fingers gripping the trigger squeezed tighter and tighter. He stood confident, noticing Musashi's grip was exactly like she held onto one of her katanas as she swung down, bifurcating the priest from behind. He watched, as a single step and she was behind the other priest, a powerful horizontal slash. He stood, holding his dagger in it's reverse grip, watching as the priests fell to the ground, all the while, Musashi was staring at him, her eyes wide.

Hearing a loud noise, his attention finally returned to the priest that held him at gun point. The energy running through his entire being allowed him to see the bullet as it took it's time exiting the chamber. In the corner of his vision, Musashi was stunned, staring at him as if he grew a second head, he could see the worry on her face, the surreal concern laced in her expression.

 _'That 'ought to be enough, good luck, my descendant.'_

 _I feel as if I can do anything right now._ Naruto thought to himself, watched the slow moving bullet make it's way to him. Realizing the absurdness of this situation, he decided to act before it all fell apart. Utilizing his footwork, a single step took him directly in front of the female priest, his right foot locked behind her head.

Letting out a single breath, time returned to normal, finally noticing the shock on the females face before he pivoted his body, his leg sailing through the cold air towards the ground, slamming her onto the concrete. Taking a deep breath as he steadied himself, he looked down, seeing the cracks under the priests green hair. _Did I just... just kill her?_

"Naruto!" Instantly, Musashi was in front of her boyfriend, worry etched on her face as she took notice of the sweat that was pouring down his face. "Naruto! Are you alright?!" Remembering the times she used her demonic powers, even some of her demonic blades for the first time, how they took so much out of her, she was worried. Whatever this energy she could feel from her lover was, it was dense and heavy, and she knew it would take a while for him to gain complete control over it.

"Naruto!"

Instantly, the fire running through his veins came back, full force, knocking him to his knees, Musashi following him, kneeling in front of him. Closing his eyes in agony as the burning sensation took hold, he felt _something_ being created under his skin, in his very being.

"Naruto! Look at me! Focus on my voice!"

Fighting it, he held back his tears as the foreign energy made it's way throughout his entire body, another network of sorts becoming one with his soul. Hearing his girlfriends voice helped alleviate the pain. Taking a rather deep breath, Naruto opened his eyes, the fire fading slightly as he stared into her eyes. Reaching up, he grabbed her shoulders startling her momentarily before bringing her to his chest, the pain subsiding letting the past few minutes finally catch up.

"I.. I'm fine." The snow fell around them as he just held onto her, breathing in her wonderful scent. "I'm fine. Is this real?"

"I know I have a lot to explain." Musashi said, pushing herself off him, giving her enough room to look into his eyes as she continued. "And I will, I promise. Just," Getting up from the sidewalk they were on, she continued, pulling him to his feet, "let's get home first, it's going to be a long night."

"Ha~" They both paused, the priests voice coming out, cracking from the damage to the back of her throat and face. "Ha, hah. Yes, go home you piece of trash, go home and see what happened to those shitty human heathens that housed one of your-"

Before she could finished, Musashi silenced her, her invisible blade of killing intent stabbing straight through her heart, causing her to immediately faint. "Naru, stand beside me."

As she turned around, Naruto couldn't help but share her anger and fear. If something happened to his parents, not even God would save the priests from his wrath. Before he could go any further, his world disappeared in a glow of silver crimson, disappearing from the front of the small ramen shop.

* * *

 **So, Naruto learns about the supernatural, now having something to strive for. Learning there are other beings out there beside humans, will he finally have a chance to test himself against stronger beings?**

 **And what of him? What change came over him?! Is he still just a normal human?**

 **What's this about a 'purge' of Kouh? Find out on the next chapter of Rikudo!**

 _ **Side note, there will be characters used from the Naruto verse, in this story the naruto verse had a different timeline and different people all together. Expect surprises and the unexpected.**_


End file.
